Spy & Scout
by Leighton Darko
Summary: akuroku, for 8/13, set in TF2verse ; Roxas is a BLU Scout who happens to get caught by a certain RED Spy. Weird, pointless smut ensues.


Well, isn't this a surprise. How strange it feels to post here again - but not unwelcomed. I never finished what I had planned for Akuroku day last year; how disheartening. I was determined to do something this year. I ended up with two different stories - neither of which are this one. So what of this, then? The idea hit me at 11pm and I didn't stop writing until 4am. So, in all honesty, this is probably pretty shitty - but I was desperate to finish something. I love Akuroku day and hated not having anything to show for it. Well - whatever - it's here now, and here's an obligatory 8/13 fic. I'm not sure if this really counts as a crossover, considering it's just PWP, but, ah, whatever. You need no knowledge of TF2 to understand this - just know that the boys are on opposing teams.

Happy Akuroku day; hope this is enjoyable.

**Title:** Spy & Scout  
><strong>Summary:<strong> akuroku, for 8/13, set in TF2verse ; Roxas is a RED Scout who happens to get caught by a certain BLU Spy. Weird, pointless smut ensues.  
><strong>Rating:<strong> M  
><strong>Warning(s):<strong> Non-sexy smut, language, general weirdness.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own Kingdom Hearts, nor do I own Team Fortress 2. They belong to their respective companies. I'm just a faggot and put them together.

**x**

"Yeah! Yeah! _Oh_ yeah!" Roxas was gleeful, because he'd gotten it - the enemy's intelligence. The stupid, stupid RED team - they had never seen it coming. He'd slipped in and out of their base so quickly that no one had even noticed - though he presumed that they had now, given that he was high-tailing it back to his own base. Faster, faster. Had to go faster. He had to get the opposition's plans back to his teammates as soon as he could.

Roxas was rounding a corner, flying up the stairs of his base, when - BAM! He ran into something decidedly solid - solid and invisible. Winded by the sudden impact, he stumbled backwards, still managing to keep a grip on the enemy briefcase; he shook his head, trying to clear his vision and see what was there.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho..." came a sly voice, and before Roxas could comprehend what was happening, he was grabbed and forcibly yanked into a storage room by an unseen force.

"What the shit?" he yelped, attempting to scramble out of the room, finding the way blocked by that same invisible object; the light flickered on, and with a sudden haze of red smoke, he saw one of the last things he wanted to see. "Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh _fuck_-" he jabbered, shaking his head and backing up as far as he could - which wasn't far, given the size of the cleaning closet he was now locked inside. He'd run out of ammo for both of his guns when he had been in the RED base, leaving him with only his faithful baseball bat - he grabbed the aluminum weapon and held it in front of him, as though it would offer some sort of protection from the bullets that were sure to come. He must have looked ridiculous - one hand clutching the enemy intelligence, the other brandishing a beaten-up bat - but he gave a feeble swipe with it, cursing when his opponent dodged the attack with ease.

"My my, you can't even hold your bat properly? Let alone swing it like a man?" his enemy chuckled, green eyes narrowed and a grin on his lips. Standing in front of Roxas was a Spy - though the man was kind of doing a shitty job at his position, considering his mane of red hair was jutting out from behind his balaclava, not really concealing his identity too well. To be fair, this particular Spy didn't need to hide himself - his name was Axel, and he was renowned as one of the best Spys the RED team had to offer. There wasn't much to hide when you had _that_ sort of title. "What's-a-matter, little Scout? Afraid the big bad Spy's gonna take his property back and murder your ass?"

The corner of Roxas' nostrils flared in resentment. He was about to snarl a retort, a threat - something, anything to get out of the situation he'd gotten himself into - when Axel slipped his knife out of his pocket, flicking it open and eyeing it with a smug smile. "You see, little Scout, _this_ is a weapon you want in quarters as close as these. Your bat may have reach - but my blade would drop you faster than you could swing."

He swallowed. He wasn't dumb - he knew Axel spoke the truth, especially since part of his motor skills were preoccupied with keeping the intelligence out of reach. But it almost seemed like it didn't matter - Axel had shown no signs of trying to snatch the briefcase, and seemed disinterested with fighting altogether. Roxas continued to hold his guard, though, however increasingly unnecessary it seemed to become. "You can calm down, you know. If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so already." Axel flipped his knife closed and put it back in its place, locking the door from behind him and pocketing the keys as well.

"Then what do you want with me, if you're not gonna kill me?" He lowered his bat - just a bit - enough to see a smirk so devastatingly devious that it would make a nun blush. His stomach dropped and heart sank immediately, grip slackening on the intelligence and baseball bat lowering to the floor. "Oh, looks like you know! Don't you - Roxas?"

"Wha- how do you know my name?" He realized how dumb his question was the second it left his mouth; Axel was a Spy, and a damned good one at that - of _course_ he knew. He knew everyone's names. But the chuckle and answer he received still caught him off-guard.

"I've been watching you, my little Scout." 'My' - it made Roxas felt like his skin was trying to crawl. "You aren't quite like the rest of your brainless brothers - you're an _interesting_ one." He couldn't decide how to feel about that - insulted that Axel thought his fellow Scouts were moronic, or flattered that he thought Roxas was interes-wait, what? Why would that matter? Irregardless of how much he disliked it, Roxas knew the answer to his own question before he could even finish his thought, and Axel seemed to be able to read it right off of his face. "Yes - you're interesting, Roxas. Does that intrigue you? That you intrigue me?" Roxas grumbled something indecipherable, and Axel laughed softly. "Speak up, little Scout."

"... Maybe... but I'm not a faggot," he said with a huff of indignation. Which he knew was a lie, and he knew that Axel knew was a lie. The idea that someone found him interesting, found him unique and different from the rest of his fellow Scouts - well, he was highly attracted to it. He'd always been treated just the same as the rest of his class - to stand out was such a wonderful idea. He resorted to tapping his bat against the floor of the closet in irritation. "Fuck you."

"But of course." Axel's grin was devilish, and Roxas flushed in embarrassment, staring determinedly at his feet. "Look at you - how did you ever make it as a Scout to begin with? You're so unlike all of the others." Axel - he was a smooth-talker. He knew that the longer he coaxed Roxas with praise of his difference, the more likely he was to getting what he desired - and it looked like he was pretty close. "All the other little Scouts would squeal like pigs and try to beat my brains in if they were in your position - but, ah, you're not doing any of that, are you? They'd yammer on like annoying little pests, try and act tougher than they really are, but you - you aren't, hmm?"

Oh what the fuck Axel was creeping him out, but at the same time, Roxas knew there was veracity behind his words. That alone enticed him more than anything had before - that someone knew how different he was... what the hell was he thinking, this Spy was the _enemy_! His enemy! Someone from the very force he was fighting against! He didn't know anything about him; there was no logical reason for him to feel anything toward him... So why was he feeling so-

"-attracted? You don't have to hide it, little Scout. I won't tell." Axel took a few steps forward; Roxas was ready to wield his baseball bat again, but Axel grabbed it and tossed it aside. It clattered onto the floor with clangs that echoed in Roxas' heart as he backed up, trying to inch as far away from the RED Spy as possible - but it wasn't doing much good. Axel only got closer and closer, and though Roxas held his hands up half-heartedly, Axel was soon pressed against him. "This isn't so bad, now, is it?" His arms wrapped around Roxas' thin waist, bringing him closer.

"Ffff-nngh..." Roxas grunted, trying to push away - but Axel was far stronger than he was. "You don't even know jack-shit about me! Get away!"

"Aahh, but you don't actually want me to do that." Axel was so close that Roxas could feel the warmth of his breath when he spoke, and it kind of freaked him out - and kind of... excited him. He groaned, confused and flustered by the conflicting things he felt - did he want Axel? S-sort of. But he'd be betraying his team - but then again, no one had to know... He didn't know the Spy, but he'd taken more interest in Roxas than anyone else ever had - was more perceptive of his thoughts than anyone could hope to be. But he was a RED Spy, an _enemy_ - but he didn't... but...

Roxas let out a curious noise, somewhere between a groan and a sigh, and his head fell forward - just enough to touch Axel's shoulder. The intelligence dropped from his inattentive fingers and Axel took this as the perfect sign to continue what he'd planned; he slipped a leg between Roxas' thighs, pressing up just enough to get a reaction from the Scout. "...Ah!" It was accompanied by a slight head jerk, and Axel leaned forward to kiss Roxas.

He didn't fight it. Roxas absorbed the feeling of the Spy's lips against his, his curiosity piqued - how would Axel continue? Would he be rough? Gentle? Slow? Hasty? Did this mean something to him? The thoughts were swept from his mind as Axel's tongue traced the seam of his lips, parting them and deliberately pushing in. His mouth was hot and tasted faintly of smoke, and Roxas found himself enjoying and egging the kiss on more than he'd expected. His hands slid to the back of Axel's neck, fingering the torn edges of the balaclava where hair flowed through; he slowly began to pull the mask up, and Axel inched away just enough to let him slip it off. And - Axel was gorgeous. Oh man. Roxas stared at him intently, blue into green, and Axel cocked his head with a grin. "I'm pretty damned handsome, right?"

Despite himself, Roxas smiled, and Axel nudged his hat. Taking it as a cue to remove it, Roxas did so, threading his fingers back in Axel's hair as his hat and earpiece tumbled to the floor. In a way, it was almost as if he had abandoned his own body - why was he acting this way? Why was he doing this? But his thoughts of rationality had left him, and he was kissing a fucking Spy from the RED team, and it was awesome. His mouth worked against Axel's intently, and without his realization, his lower body had begun to move - a slide forward, a slide back - upon Axel's leg. His arousal was becoming more and more evident with each time their tongues slicked against one another, teeth nibbling lips and mouths melding. He could feel Axel's own hard-on pressing into his leg, and he gave a particularly sharp nip to the Spy's bottom lip, sucking it gently; his hands began roaming downward, feeling the expanse of Axel's broad shoulders and back through his blazer. Axel pulled away just a bit, a thin string of saliva connecting their mouths; he licked it up and gave a soft hum. "You're certainly not very unwilling now, are you?...little Scout."

Not that he was complaining or anything. Roxas kind of didn't care what noise he made in response, and his mouth moved to Axel's neck, the tip of his tongue trailing along his jawline. His teeth left slight indentations in Axel's skin as he gently bit him, and Axel - well. Axel nearly purred his satisfaction, pushing Roxas back; the wall wasn't too far to reach, and his back came in contact with it; Axel's hands moved to pin Roxas' shoulders down, beginning his own ministrations. His breath was hot against Roxas' pale neck, and his lips made contact, sucking hard. One hand ghosted down to his waist, fingers barely touching the hem of his shirt before they slipped underneath it, sliding over his chest and brushing over a nipple. The hand traveled back down, undoing his belt buckle skillfully and dipping into his pants.

Roxas breathed harder as he felt gloved fingers touch his cock, stroking before gripping it, and he hissed, arching into the touch. His own hands fumbled, trying to find a place to be, settling on massaging Axel's crotch through his pants - Axel wasn't quite composed enough to hide his excited shiver. "Ah-ah. Let's try something else. Pants - off." Roxas gave him a quick glare before he complied, kicking his pants away once he'd wriggled out of them. "Everything - off, all of it."

"Oh, to hell with you," Roxas growled, sliding his boxers down reluctantly; Axel was quick to follow. Their clothed chests pressed against one another; Axel removed one of his gloves with his teeth, giving a slimy lick to his hand, gripped his cock, and quickly pressed his lower half to Roxas' as well. His fingers slid around Roxas' erection, and there it was - Roxas let out a shaky breath, slipping a hand around them as well, the other clenching against Axel's back. Their fingers twined together as they began pumping their cocks; Roxas moaned, rocking his hips in time to their rhythm, his body overtaken by lust for the RED Spy. His lips found Axel's again, kissing him desperately - tongue probing as their hands slid against their cocks, back and forth, back and forth - squeeze, slide, pre-come trickling onto their fingers. "Ah... haa... Axel, I'm clossse - nngh..."

Axel's laughter resounded in his throat; Roxas could sort of feel the vibrations through their kiss, and at that point, he was shamelessly grinding against their hands, seeking the friction they were creating. "Mmmhm," Axel hummed in agreement, thrusting himself against Roxas, giving an extra squeeze and a tug - and the Scout, _his_ Scout, was done. Roxas was gasping, his breath hitching, hips thrusting and cock twitching as he came; he moved his bandaged hand in time for the hot spurts to only coat Axel's hand, staining his shirt and Axel's blazer, and fuck, Axel was coming too, groaning softly, his pin on Roxas' shoulder loosening. He bit down upon Roxas' clavicle gently; his orgasm spread through him, sapping his strength momentarily. Roxas was left panting, his own body's will to stand ebbing away, and he slowly slid to the floor, knees weak. Axel followed suit, scooting so he was shoulder-to-shoulder with Roxas, leaning against him. Roxas gave him a slightly wearied look.

"... You're very strange."

"Thanks; so are you." Roxas rolled his eyes, and Axel pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You like me, don't you?" The BLU Scout was silent for a moment before nodding his head ever-so-slightly; imperceptive to most, but Axel caught it. "You know, you can admit it. It wasn't like you didn't enjoy that. It may have been a little weird, sure, but you liked it - wasn't it nice? To be intimate with someone who likes you?" A sigh and another short nod. "Oh - lighten up. It's not like I'm asking you to marry me. Just a simple question. Don't be over-dramatic..."

"It's just - strange," Roxas complained, biting his lip. "You're supposed to be my enemy, but - uh - well-"

"Yeah, I know, I get you. Calm down. It's not the end of the world. I'll just switch teams - you won't have to feel so weird that way, will you?" The expression on Axel's face was interesting; it was sort of like compassion - not really something Roxas had seen directed at himself before. He had to smile, and Axel pulled him closer. "Not to worry, my little Scout; now that I have you, I'm not going to let go of you so easily - you can count on it. Besides - I've always sort of liked blue better than red, anyway..."

The intelligence lay forgotten as Roxas leaned into Axel's embrace, content for the first time in a long time.


End file.
